minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drezz
Drezz is the second boss of The Dreers, requiring Dreer's defeat to be challenged. Drezz can be found in the top floor of the Great Temple of Fross. Drezz has blue skin, blue and white dragon wings, bright red irises, a happily smiling dragon snout, a dragon tail, and a green shirt with yellow pants. History Drezz was originally a Frezzite, but was converted into a Drakenid by Dreer. Dreer then imprisoned him in the Great Temple of Fross, where he has been waiting for someone to unlock the door. The Fight *the player walks up the stairs and pushes open the door to find Drezz standing right behind it* *the player jumps back and falls down the stairs* *Drezz jumps down the stairs* Drezz (snarling, eyes completely red): ''Tzo'xet settan tae, merr'kozott! ''(I will destroy you, weak mortal!) The Player (scared): C-c-come again? Drezz (slightly less angry): ''Tzo'zuno tae'knoggen Drokloness? ''(I trust you know Drokloness/Drakenian?) The Player (still scared): I don't speak your language... Drezz (normal now): ''Zonte? Kalufon... ''(Really? Interesting...) *the player tries to scoot away but Drezz grabs their foot* Drezz: You're not getting away! The player only has 1/2 <3 and 1 second to attack Drezz before getting killed. *Drezz gets smacked onto the stairs* Drezz: I like you. You've got spunk. *the player draws their sword* The Player (angry): You've tried to kill me once, now I'll return the favor! Drezz: As you wish. Drezz has 50 <3 in this stage and has the same attacks as Dreer's first stage (but with an unenchanted Diamond Sword) plus an ice ball that inflicts 10 seconds of Slowness. *Drezz is knocked on the ground* *creepy sounds echo through the room* Drezz: Uh oh. *Drezz flies up the stairs into the top floor* The player must now repeat the floor's monster wave. *the player runs up the stairs and kicks open the door* Drezz: What? Done already? Oh well... Drezz has 200 <3 in this stage and has the attacks of Dreer's final stage, except with an unenchanted Diamond Sword, a Dravium Bow, and ice attacks instead of corrupted ones. *Drezz, panting, kneels, then collapses on the ground* The Player: Had enough? *Drezz takes out a Mirror of Drezz* Drezz: Not... yet... *Drezz uses the Mirror of Drezz* *The outside begins to warp as Drezz transforms into a completely frozen version of himself with completely red eyes* Drezz (furious): ''MOETAL! MOETAL EDONE'XEETA! ''(DEATH! DEATH TO ALL!) The Player: Crap. Drezz has 500 <3 and now wields a Mirror of Drezz and a Quantum Blade. Drezz can also stop time around you and speed time up around himself. *Drezz explodes into his previous form* Drezz (huffing): That was some performance! Here, take these. You deserve them more than I do. *Drezz gives the player his drops* Drezz: Until we meet again! *Drezz flies off* The Spoils Drezz drops 15,000 XP orbs, his Quantum Blade, and the Shard of the Ruthless. TO BE FINISHED Category:Bosses Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:SCP's stuff Category:Ice Mobs Category:Flying Mobs